The Triassic Period
by SazzaCubz13
Summary: Evanna Cutter had a fairly normal life, considering the craziness of her job at only 17. That was until something went wrong. Her father went through an Anomalie on a mission and the man who returned had no idea who she was. Follow Eve as she tries to reconnect with this new version of her father, as she grows up in a government-run facility, and kick Dino Ass!
1. Chapter 1

**Personal File ~ Evanna Cutter **

* * *

**Employee ID - **14001902

**Full Name - **Evanna Alexandra Elizabeth Helen Cutter

**Age - **17

**Gender - **Female

**Hair Colour - **Dark brown

**Eye Colour - **Hazel

**Height - **5'5"

**Status - **ACTIVE/ALIVE

**Family - **Nick Cutter (Father)  
Helen Cutter (Mother -estranged)  
Stephen Hart (God-Father)

**Friends - **Abby Maitland  
Conner Temple  
James Lester

**Enemies - **None she wants the government to know.

**Interests - **Record collecting  
Fixing up Motorbikes  
Chess  
Rock Climbing

**Skills - **Tinkering - engineering  
Fire Arms Expert - Apprentice to Stephen Hart.  
Natural Leader  
Problem Solver  
Uncanny knowledge of Dinosaurs and expert on anything Nick Cutter has taught

**Job Description - **UNKNOWN.

_Bit of everything honestly. She's Cutter's kid so she comes with the professor. She knows too much now anyway it's not like we can send her away. She is the best asset we have to get Cutter to perhaps do anything we need him to do.~ Lester _

**Reasons for Warnings/ Disciplinary Actions - **

\- Playing Squash with Conner Temple and using the main hub of the ARC to do so.  
\- Leaving alarm clocks set to different times hidden around Leek and Lester's offices. Causing them a morning of disruption.  
-For missing the lab technology with Conner to create a functional Lightsaber which has been taken from them.  
-Tuesdays are not Lasagna day. Someone needs to Stop allowing Eva near a printer on Tuesdays. It's Gotten out of hand!

**OTHER**

**\- **Evanna has been recommended due to her age to keep and maintain an online journal which should be for her eyes only. This should be a therapeutic experience for her, giving the young girl a place to express thoughts and feelings she may not feel comfortable expressing to others. This is an unknown field to thrust someone her age into and there is no way to know how this will affect her development as a teenager. As Alexandra refuses to talk to anyone professional this is the only course of action I can recommend.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Update 1.1] Daddy 2.0 Vs the Deadliest Dino Alive **

* * *

Hello, online Journal that Lester's people are making me write for my own 'mental health'.

How is everyone reading this doing today? I know you said that this would be completely private and after everything that's happened in my life – mainly almost been eaten, kidnapped by my birth giver and now everything that's happened today – I should have somewhere to express everything I've been feeling and thinking. Mainly because I won't tell one of you lot, as these days I barely trust James Lester and that's been a year in the making I'm not going to trust some random Government person with all my thoughts. Nope!

To the point in all this, and why for the first time in months I've actually decided to update and write one of these. You see I never saw the need, I could always tell my dad how I felt and what was going on in my head. Then everything that happened today happened and now I don't know where else to turn to talk about it. That sounds dramatic AF, let me back up and start from the very beginning – I've heard that's a very good place to start (sorry I saw an opportunity and took it).

I've always known that we were playing with the unknown when it came to the Anomalies. Yes, my dad and I had many theories, and other than Helen, we probably knew the most about them. Even then, our work was based mainly on luck and guesswork.

_*Edit*_

_Conner has just emailed me and said that to the unknown person Helen means nothing so I should tell you who the hell she is, even if I don't want to. Helen is my mother. Who we don't talk about, as she abandoned me and my dad to travel through the anomalies. My father and I discovered these anomalies and along with that came the rest of our crazy lives._

_See these Anomalies are gateways in time, and 9 times out of 10 something always comes through to our world that's not meant to be there. Someone has to put them back and seeing as the best of the best – my dad, myself, Stephen Hart (a weapons expert and Animal tracker), Abby Maitland (general animal whisper) and Conner Temple (Ultimate Nerd but amazing on a computer) where all there to find the first Anomalie known to the government, so we were the ones the government hired to do the Dino and Anomalie research full time. See now everyone is caught up._

_This also proves that this supposed personal journal isn't so personal if Conner Temple is reading it._

_Hi Conner! I might get you to privatise this even more next time I see you! Thanks, K. :) _

Now to the story of today, it was a fairly normal day – considering what we do for work. My dad had to accompany a litter of baby future creatures into the Anomalie, because (according to the birth machine who also was there) their parents had escaped from the future into the Permian and then into our present day, both of whom were now dead thanks to Stephen. My dad being who he is, a job would only be done correctly if he did it himself. Both of us had discussed the implications of the creatures didn't get back to their own time – the whole of the future being re-written is something no one should play with. So he decided to go into the Anomalie and see them through to the future himself, along with a special force's man called Ryan and my mother – Helen Cutter. The moment she said she'd go I knew she was going to slip into another Anomalie and out my life again and honestly I couldn't have pushed her into the damn thing quick enough. The woman had the audacity to ask me to come with them too! Like, HELL NO! She dragged me into one of those things before trying to take me from dad, like hell was I going to give her yet another opportunity to do it again!

So once they entered, there wasn't really much for us to do. The team from the ARC were monitoring the Anomalie – so was Conner as he flitted around it with his compass out. I had settled myself upon Stephen's Jeep phone out knowing that the trip my parents were going to take could either take minutes or hours – Time worked differently on the other side of the Anomalies – so it was better to just settle myself expecting the long wait and if it wasn't hours I'd be pleasantly surprised.

Of course, the latter happened, and the wait was just going onto the 4th hour before something exciting happened. I had given up playing on my phone – there was only so much internet scrolling a girl could do – and I had decided that sunbathing on the car bonnet was the best idea.

"There is movement!" Conner shouted from by the Anomalie, causing me to groan and opening one of my eyes to see soldiers running to the site and preparing for the worst while still keeping their distance.

"Come on Kiddo," Stephen spoke up from where he was leaning, holding a hand out to me. I rolled my eyes at him but grabbed his hand and let him pull me off the bonnet. Once I was on my feet my godfather threw an arm around my shoulders and led me to the Anomalie, "Just think of it, once this is all over us two and your old man can finally have the catch up we need."

I almost laughed at that. It had recently come to light that Stephen and my mother – when she was around I mean – were having an affair. I honestly didn't give a damn, Helen was bad news as far as I could tell and I would choose Stephen and my dad raising me over her any day. Lucky for me, that's what had happened to me. The news, however, I knew was going to affect my dad more than it did for me. He loved Helen, and Stephen was his closest friend – that kind of betrayal hurts deep and I knew when he did find out he would he need to get a lot of his chest when it came to Stephen. "I don't think I need to be a part of any of that conversation," I told the man.

"But your day won't murder me with witnesses!" Stephen joked causing a bubble of laughter to escape from me. That was also true. Abby shot the pair of us a confused look as we reached her, but before she could say anything figures could be seen coming from the Anomalie.

I recognised the figured immediately, I could recognise both of them in a crowded room. However, the looks on the faces of my parents as they ran through the Anomalie had me confused.

"What happened?" Lester said, stepping forward, "Did you find the Anomalie?"

"Captain Ryan didn't make it." My dad told him, "And all his men are dead. Whatever happens, nobody goes back through." As he spoke my eyes remained on my mother. She was looking from person to person, her head tilted as she tried to figure out what was going on until her eyes finally landed on me. I saw her look from me to my dad until her hand went to her mouth. At first, I thought she was trying to hide some kind of look of shock until I saw the smirk. She was trying to hide her glee. Which caused me to shoot her a look of disgust. Here my dad was telling us we had lost and man and my mother was trying not to giggle like a school girl. Aghhh.

"Well I'm sorry to break your new rule so soon Nick," Helen started walking forward to me and moving a tendril of hair from my face as she looked at me. I got the idea she was studying me like I was some new discovery of hers. Before I could tell her where she could shove her hand she had turned around to face my dad, "But I'm not staying."

Her movement had caused Dad to look at me, and I could swear he did a double take, before looking to Helen, "so why did you come back through for?"

"Oh just a little research and ah, unfinished business..." She looked to Stephen and it took everything in me not to make a gagging sound as I understood her implication. My dad looked to Stephen too as Helen kept talking, "You see Nick it was just one of those things... I was lonely and you didn't seem to care about me and Stephen was soo." She paused for dramatic effect, "sweet..."

"Aghhh Slut!" I muttered from next to Abby knowing from where my mother stood she could hear me though causing her to turn and send me an unamused look.

"Shut up Helen," Stephen commented, glancing at me before looking to my dad worried. We had discussed how to tell Nick everything, but of course, Helene ruined everything!

"Oh you mean you never told him." She innocently replied, before glancing to Nick, "Oh dear..."

"What an extremely awkward moment." Lester dryly commented as the silence went on.

"You see, I don't want to be on my own anymore..." Helen told my dad, before glancing at me. I made sure to back up so I was out of her grabbing range. Abby saw my movement and stepped a little in front of me protecting me from my mother. Helen tilted her head at this movement but continued on unfazed, "You once said you'd do anything for me if I gave you the chance," she looked to Stephen, "well here it is. Come with me."

"Don't do this," Stephen warned her.

"Well falling for one of your students is never a good idea, but, em," she turned to Nick, "sometimes these things happen. You know?"

The anger that had been building up inside my dad finally spilled over as he looked at Stephen and venomously spoke, "How could you keep that from me? For so many years?"

Stephen moved forward past Helen, his focus on Nick, "There was no point in saying anything. It was a long time ago, in the past."

"The past has a habit of coming back these days, doesn't it." Helen pipped up before walking past both the men. Nick looked at Stephen before moving away towards the group at large. "Well? Are you coming" Helen asked once she was near the Anomalie again.

Stephen looked towards Nick and then turned his head to Abby and Conner before finally landing on me. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't lose someone else. I mouthed the words, "Please don't." to him and hoped that was enough to make him stay with us.

Stephens' head turned back to Helen, "you know what I've forgotten Helen? Sometimes you can be a real bitch!" with that he backed up towards our little team again, making it clear where his loyalties where. It took everything in me not to let out a little whoop of joy but I could read the room... eh... forest? And knew that probably wasn't the best idea.

Helen looked to Nick for a second before looking to me, "The worlds perfect little Eve." She muttered causing me to pull a face. I hated when she called me that these days, it's like she forgot she had abandoned me as a child or something. With that final comment from her, she turned and strolled back through the Anomalie and hopefully out of our lives again. I let out a sigh and smiled at Abby, thankfully that was one less thing to worry about now.

_*Edit* heads up now this is where things got weird for me..._

Dad turned to us all with a confused look on his face, "Where's Claudia?" He asked.

"Claudia?" Lester asked.

"Where's Claudia Brown?" he paused before looking to me, "And who is the kid?"

"Dad?" I asked, a bit of fear creeping into my gut. Why was he asking who I was? I was his kid? He knew that. He had made me toast and Jam that morning while dancing to the radio. Why was he asking who I was?!

"I don't know anyone called Claudia Brown," Lester continued, clearly ignoring the second part thinking Dad was pulling some kind of prank on me.

"No come on, where is she?" Dad demanded.

"We really don't know what you're talking about..." Stephen said softly as if talking to a wounded animal and he was trying to gain its trust.

"Never heard of her..." Conner softly added.

This didn't help anything as Dad just got more worked up, "you've been working with her every day for months. Don't tell me you don't know who she is."

"No idea. I'm sorry." Lester softly commented.

This wasn't enough for dad, he ran forward and grabbed the man's suit and shook him, "Where is she?"

"Cutter! We don't know!"

"Dad, none of us have heard of a Claudia Brown." I piped up.

"I'm not your dad!" Nick all but screamed, causing me to back up scared. Conner could read the fear on my face as well as the confusion on Dads. He put two and two together as fast as I had. Something had changed and this Dad wasn't the one who had gone through the Anomalie. This was Daddy 2.0 for me. The best and worst thing about being close to my dad was I could always read him, he and I were always 2 steps ahead of everyone else. So when his eyes widened I knew he had come to the conclusion me and Conner had. Something had changed

"Wait something is wrong," Nick muttered letting go of Lester. "This isn't right, somethings gone wrong. Something's happened. Somethings changed." This wasn't his world. So when he turned to look at the Anomalie I knew exactly what he was thinking – he was going to try to go back to fix things. "Oh my god..."

"It's closing!" Conner yelled as his compass stopped spinning wildly.

"Dad no!" I couldn't help but scream as I watched him make a run for the Anomalie as it went to close. Stephan was thankfully faster, sprinting to Nick and grabbing him and with the help of Conner stopping him from going through the Anomalie.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Nick screamed, "I have to make things right!"

"Don't be stupid!" Stephen muttered as the two men watched the Anomalie close, "You'll get marooned there and you have responsibilities here." The moment the Anomalie shut Stephen let go of Nick causing him to drop to the ground. Clearly the shock of his realisation getting the better of him.

He turned and looked to Lester who was pulling out his phone, clearly about to inform the ARC we were on our way back, "No, No, Claudia Brown. Claudia Brown, she's been with us since the beginning, she was in charge of the day-to-day running of the Anomalie operation." He told the man.

"No, that's Leek, Oliver Leek." Lester informed him, "You can't have forgotten him, you saw him at the ARC this morning."

"The what?" Dad asked confused.

"The ARC." I stepped forward to him, both of us look at each other with confusion, "The Anomaly Research Centre."

"No, No, You mean the Home Office!" Nick informed me causing me to shake my head, and Abby from behind me added.

"No, we moved from that place ages ago." She told dad before putting a hand on my shoulder and went to pull me into one of the cars. Dad, however, had fallen to his back on the ground, he looked a little sick like someone had punched him in the gut.

"Sorry," Lester looked over at us from where he stood near his car, "Is he having a nervous breakdown? I've got a meeting, so Evanna if he is could you call him an ambulance..."

"He's fine." I called over to him and looked to Abby, "One sec okay." I told her and watched her move off to a car before focusing on my new dad. "Look, I know you have no idea who I am, but until we can figure out what's going on I'd recommend you play along, okay," I whisper to him before holding out a hand. I could see in his eyes his mind wurring, trying to figure out if he could trust me or not. I think the familial bond, even if it wasn't truly real, is what caused him to trust me at that moment. I could feel it, he wasn't my dad completely but he was my dad and I would do anything for him, I think he felt that too with me. There was a silent agreement between us at that moment, and I looked to Conner as I helped my dad to the car. His face held enough to worry, concern and confusion for the two of us so I decided to just focus on helping this version of my dad in blending in as much as he could – at least until we could figure out what was going on.

The ARC building has unofficially become my second home, I mean I have even managed to talk Lester into letting me have a bedroom – kinda – in there. My office has a couch that can pull out into a bed. Some of our cases are literally hours in between each other, I need to get as much shut-eye as I can get! The building is this great modern building with lots of steal and white and grey concrete, though the grand space is this huge room which connects all the layers with a walkway that wraps all around it. Of course, the awe of the space has gone now as we have all been living there for months now so as we walked into the room we all separated. Stephen and Abby instantly went to the kitchen area to get drinks and snacks, I went to go to Kayley's lab but Conner pulled me away. So instead I was dragged off to the lockers so Conner could get his skateboard and talk to me about whatever it was he wanted to talk to you about.

_*Edit;  
__Okay, I realised I mentioned Kayley and didn't actually explain who she is. How to describe Kayley Tate...She is elegant, intelligent, utterly dorky, and the only other person who is my age who knows about the Anomalies and works in the building. She is some super genius scientist and knows everything about anything to do with plants... she is hoping to one day be a paleobotanist, and working with our people I'm sure she will be on very soon!*_

As he opened his locker I leaned back on mine, watching my dad - or daddy 2.0 as I kept referring to him as in my head – look around the ARC in confused awe. I watched as he stumbled down the corridor and into the main room of the ARC before I realised Conner was talking to me.

"Eve... hello to Evanna..." Conner was waving his hand across my face and the small laugh from Abby causing me to blink and focus back on Conner.

"What?" I asked, trying not to show any irritation. Couldn't he see I was busy worrying about my new dad and the fact he clearly was overwhelmed.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked as he led me down the hallway towards the main area, Abby easily falling in step next to us. Stephen was god knows where but he was in the building so if anything happened (like getting a job) we could reach him easily.

"I'm fine." I reassured Conner before plastering on a fake smile, as Abby pushed open the doors for us, "Look I'm smiling." This caused another laugh from Abby before she moved away to do a debriefing.

Conner, however, didn't have time to reply to my clearly sarcastic reply as my dad demanding, "Who the hell are you?" caused us to turn our heads and pay attention to the situation going on near the base of the ramp. Oliver Leek, a man who reminded me a lot of a rat in a suit – not that I'd never tell him that – was stood next to Lester and my dad.

Lester raised his eyebrows and turned to Leek speaking in a deadpan voice, "oh, yes. Professor Cutter's suffering from some kind of stress-related amnesia." Lester explained, "He seems to have forgotten, well, pretty much everything really."

Dad looked around at everyone working before sending Lester a clearly fake smile, "No, I haven't forgotten a thing. I wish I could."

Lester seemed surprised by his reply but that didn't faze him if there was one thing Evanna admired about Lester was that he rarely was bothered by a lot of things. She knew he cared about them but had to keep his cool and collected appearance in order to be taken seriously, "Now he's being enigmatic as well. What a vivid repertoire. Are you really telling me you don't know who this man is?" he asked Nick gesturing to Leek. Nick, however, was looking around the room, his eyes landing on Conner and myself. I could see he had no clue who Leek was, but thankfully my words from earlier had gotten in as he plastered on a fake smile before looking back at Leek and Lester.

"No, of course, it's Leek. Oliver Leek. I know exactly who he is." Nick told the two men. Conner and I stayed where we were but both of us pretended to be deep in conversation as Lester looked around the room – it wouldn't be the first time both of us got told off by the man for joking around.

"Is this some kind of industrial action?" He called out to everyone, "or did no one hear that we have a creature sighting in a shopping center!"

From behind Conner and me, Stephen came bursting through the room. Looking to the two of us and then Abby, "Guys, come on!" he instructed before leaving the room, Abby following close behind but I decided to hang back and wait for my dad, from the looks of things so did Conner. None of us spoke until we were back in the corridor going towards the locker room and the main entrance... mainly because there were fewer ears there so me and Conner could finally ask Dad what the hell was going on.

"You know," I started breaking the silence that had fallen but making sure to keep my voice low as I walked on the left side of my dad, "You are officially freaking me out."

Nick looked to me but before he could talk Conner pipped in, "You didn't have a clue who Leek was then, did you?"

Nick shook his head.

"Do you know who I am?" I couldn't help but ask, I knew he didn't deep down but part of me hoped that maybe. Just maybe he would miraculously remember.

Dad gave me an apologetic look, "I know who you think I am, but I don't know who you are. I'm sorry."

"Evanna Cutter," I tell him with a sad smile holding out my hand to him, "I think we have a lot to catch up on."

Nick sent me an appreciative smile as he shook my hand, I could tell he was glad I wasn't forcing him to take this role of Father in my life but it could be something we worked towards, "It's nice to meet you Evanna, I look forward to it. Did you know Evanna was my –"

"-mother's name?" I interrupted with a grin, "Yeah, I've heard all the stories of you and Helen arguing over my name. I like you stuck with Evanna it's a nice memory of Granny."

This caused a laugh to erupt from Nick and the sweet family bonding moment was interrupted as Conner finally spoke up, "Let me get this straight. You're saying someone's changed because of what happened in the Permian Anomalie?"

"Evolution has altered course somehow, something that wasn't meant to be there has changed what Dad knew to be normal," I added trying to explain what I assumed had happened. I looked at my dad and saw him nodding his head at what I was explaining.

"I'm glad someone was listening." Nick spoke up, "the real question is do you believe me?"

Conner looked to me but I already had my answer, I did 100%. Even if it was my dad the one I knew in front of me I would believe him too. "I always do," I told Nick, causing him to beam.

"Alright, I'll buy it," Conner told the professor.

"I could kiss you, Conner."

Conner let out an awkward laugh, "That's really sweet but maybe not while those people are watching." This caused me to laugh as Nick pulled me in for a side hug, it seems that even though he didn't know me that evolutionary bond between parents and their young was still very present. Even in two people who knew they were related and how in theory but were still trying to understand that role. I'm talking about me and Daddy 2.0 if anyone didn't understand my really deep metaphor there.

As me and dad started to walk away Conner couldn't help but ask, "One thing, though. How do I know I'm different? When I don't know what I was like before?"

Nick didn't even have to think when replying and for the first time that day I saw a real genuine smile on his face as he called, "Apparently, some people never change."

"Is that a bad or a good thing?" Conner called out after us.

* * *

**_*Season 2, Episode 1 * ~ PT 1 (otherwise this chapter is gonna be like 10,000 words long or something insane!)_**

**Fav, Share and Comment!**

**Tell me what you think**

**Love**

**Sarah xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Update 1.2] Daddy 2.0 Vs the Deadliest Dino Alive **

* * *

The ride to the shopping centre was the quietest I've ever heard any of the team ever. Even Conner was quiet which was strange because normally he is fighting with me about what music we should listen too – the more I write about me and Conner the more I see what people mean by the fact we act like children when together. It wasn't until we had parked up in the underground parking structure for the Centre and Abby was setting up tranquiliser guns for us all that the silence was broken, this time by Stephen as he watched Abby hand me my two Glock 17's one of which held bullets and one held tranquiliser darts, analysing how I checked them before putting the on with bullets into its holster by my right thigh. He had taken me under his wing as a weapons/fire arms assistant. So every time I held a gun it was a lesson for us.

"What are we using?" he asked Abby who was filling her own gun now.

"Ketamine Phenyl," Abby told the man before letting out a sigh and give him a knowing look, "But I would help if I knew what size creature we were dealing with." She glanced at me and saw my confused look, "I've had to guess the dosage," she explained causing me to let out a small 'ohh'.

It was around this time that Conner, the big baby he is, realised that I had two guns and he had zero guns. "Where's my gun?" the man asked. Abby looked up at me where I sat on some of the box's in the back of the truck, both of us having to look away the moment we caught each other's eye. Neither of us wanting to hurt Conner's feelings, but the idea of him with a gun was laughable. It seems Conner saw the looks as he let out an exasperated noise before pointing to Abby and Evanna, "But the girls get a gun, hell, Eve gets two!"

"Abby and Eve know how to use them!" Stephen argued back, causing Evanna to turn and stick her tongue out at Conner before jumping off the back of the truck and head over to where her dad stood a little way off.

"How many animals have you tranquilised?" Abby asked Conner.

"Plus Eve has spent more hours in the training hall than you Conner," Stephen added to explain why he let the teenager he was training have two guns and not the man in front of him.

Conner spluttered a little at Abby's question and because Evanna got away with such a childish action and was still allowed two guns. "I've played darts," he argued back to the white haired woman. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at this retort from him, he sounded like a whiny child and that was coming from the child of the group – ME! "You know," Conner started after hearing me laugh and Stephen shooting me a smirk, "sometimes I think you don't trust me with firearms." He told the three who were all teasing him.

Stephen shut the box his gun had been placed in as he muttered, "I don't know what gives you that idea. You ready?" he asked the last part to Abby.

"Yeah," the woman told him, as they wandered over to where me and dad stood.

Conner trailed behind them and went to open his mouth again to complain but was cut off before he could by dad. "Let's go in." was all Nick had to say and all the teasing stopped. They were now on the job. There was a creature loose and they had to stop it.

You could tell we were all very jumpy when it came to this mission, and a few things could be argued as the reason for that other than simply some unknown creature was out to probably kill us. Of course with the whole new Nick and then the information about Stephen and Helen the group wasn't as united as perhaps it could be. Which resulted in us probably almost scaring a man for life.

Let me explain.

We were approaching the entrance way to the Shopping Centre, on one of those glass bridge walkway things. Of course the metal shutters for the Centre where down, that was normal and expected. What wasn't expected by us was for banging to be heard from the other side before said shutters started to rise up. Of course we all assumed the worse and those of us who had guns (aka all of us bar Conner) lifted our weapons ready to shoot in case it was a monster… of course, it wasn't. In fact it was a middle aged man who looked petrified to see a group of 5, 4 of whom had guns aimed at him.

"Who are you?" My dad spoke up, as we all relaxed from our positions all of us clicking the safety back onto the guns.

"Duty Manager," the man stuttered out as he looked at us all.

"Tell us what happened?" Stephen ordered in a no nonsense tone. Of course the man was quick to comply, who would want to argue with the man who held the biggest gun.

"W-we got an emergency call from one of our operatives." The man started, "We haven't been able to raise him since."

This immediately got me worried, there was a human at risk. "What did he say?" My dad asked the manager, clearly having similar thoughts to me.

"He didn't really say anything, he just sort of screamed." The manager informed us.

This caused me and Conner to look at each other and share an uneasy look. It seemed that the human I worried about for a second may not be making out of the building alive.

"Did you see anything in there?" Nick inquired from the manager, the man simply shook his head. I let out a groan before moving forward and into the centre, the dude was not any help at all. From behind me I could hear dad say, "I want you to close these shutters behind us, and I don't want you to open them again until I tell you it's safe, because whatever happens, it mustn't get out." What an ominous way to scare a man… in my opinion anyway. If the dude had anything to say to that I didn't hear I had already moved off into the building and the sounds of the teams footsteps behind me informed me they were following.

The shopping Centre was huge – never a good thing for creature hunting – however I couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy to having free range of a shopping centre to do what we wanted. It had always been a bucket list kind of thing to go wild in one of these things alone – I'm odd sue me. So because of the size our first port of call was the security room, where all the CCTV would be. It was the best way to try to find out what we were up against.

"Are we okay?" Stephen started after a few minutes silence, clearly talking to Nick.

"About what?" Nick asked, irritation clearly heard in his voice.

"We can't ignore what happened."

"Oh, you mean the fact that you slept with my wife?" As Dad spoke I couldn't help my reaction, taking in a sharp intake of breath. Of course I was fine with it, Stephen had already spoke to me about it because I found out by accident. The new pain level was the fact that Mum had come back for him. Not me. Not dad. Not our family. But Stephen. That hurt a lot more than I had expected it too. The pause before Dad started talking again indicated he had heard my reaction but thankfully he didn't say anything, "Stephen, if you are looking for closure, we're a little bit busy." Was all he said as we pushed ahead.

"I don't blame you for being angry."

"Look, Helen never cared about any of us. She's mad." Nick informed Stephen in a tone that clearly said 'drip this'.

"Mad?" Stephen asked as if confused.

"She took off through an Anomalie for eight years!" Nick explained, "does that strike you as well balanced?" when Stephen didn't reply for a second I could only guess dad got the reaction he wanted to see as he said, "Just forget it. I'm finished with the past, I just don't think it is finished with me." As he spoke this last bit, softer than before, I could almost feel his curious eyes on my figure ahead of them. This new dad didn't know what I was or who I was. I was clearly some puzzle in the grand scheme of things and both of us had no clue what any of it meant. "If you want to apologise, how about apologising to her daughter, I'm sure Evanna would like to heart it."

Stephen didn't say anything in response to this and I was glad about that. I dont know if could deal with him trying to explain to dad that I already knew about the affair… that might make life a little awkward for me. Well, more awkward that it was trying to reacquaint yourself with your own father I mean.

The server room was small, but most server rooms I found always were. They didn't need much, just enough room to show CCTV and somewhere to store the data. The moment we entered the room, we all stood back to let Conner do his thing. Computers where his area of expertise after all. We had been standing watching the screens for some time, "Come on, show us what you are…" Dad muttered from next to me as he glanced from screen to screen.

Suddenly there was movement from one of the top ones and I almost punched the screen in my excitement to point it out, "There, up there!"

Conner started typing on the keyboard and rewound the video before a clear image of the creature could be seen. I couldn't help the grin that fell onto my face as I took in the beauty of the creature.

"Cretaceous era…" Dad started

"Theropod Dinosaur, Genuine article" I finished excitedly.

"Raptor." Conner spoke in awe before looking around at us with a grin, "I always thought we'd get one someday."

"It's beautiful." Nick whispered looking at the frozen image before jumping back as the camera below was disabled by the same creature biting at it. Abby and Stephen looked to Nick in shock as he smirked, "I said it was beautiful, I didn't say it was friendly." Was all dad said as an explanation to their jump scare.

As protocol dictated – yay rules ahhhhhh- we had to check the bowling alley first as that's where the report had last been sent from. The bowling Alley looked creepy and as Stephen and Dad moved off ahead me and Abby where quick to see Conner backing out the room again quietly.

"Oi," Abby hissed to him, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a slushy," was Conner's whispered reply. Abby sent him a glare and he let out a dramatic sigh, "Eve, come with?" he asked me causing me to look from him and Abby and let out a shrug. I didn't see anything bad about getting a slushy. "See," Conner added to Abby as I walked over to him, "Now I have back up and gun power. Happy?"

Abby let out a frustrated noise but Conner and I had already walked out of the area.

By the time we reached the slushy machines I was pretty glad Conner had asked me to come along. Free unlimited slushy – yess please!

"Bagsy the Blue one!" I yell before racing over to the machine Conner on my heels as we both grabbed cups and started to fill them up. Of course a good time could only last too long until an Adult would come to supervise us and neither of us were surprised to hear footsteps and when Abby turned the corner we both just sent her smiles.

"Seriously Eve?" She asked me as she saw me down the last of my blue slushy. I simply shrugged at her, I was only 17, what 17 year old says no to free slushy?

"Lay off Abs, it's a teenage experience for her" Conner spoke to her through a mouthful of slushy. They had all overheard my dad – my actual dad not 2.0 – make a comment to Lester that he didn't feel bad about me working at the ARC as long as I had some normal teenage experiences whilst I worked there. Of course since hearing that Conner and myself have been using it as an excuse to get away with a lot more than we should – Lasagne Tuesdays and using the walls of the main hub ARC to play squash being two highlights that I know are on my personal disciplinary record.

Abby sent Conner an unamused look but instead of arguing about the rate the two of us where guzzling slush's all she said was, "I hope you're going to pay for those?"

I couldn't help but look to Conner with an innocent look – what I don't have cash on me. Conner turned to Abby after realising neither of us had money and said, "yeah, only if you lend us a tenner,"

This only resulted in yet another unamused look from Abby but the woman dug into her pocket and handed the man a Tenner with a shake of her head.

"Thank you Abby!" Conner and I simultaneously called to her as she wandered off again. I turned back to my machine to fill my cup again when a noise to my right caused me to freeze.

"Conner," I muttered softly, causing the man to look my way before from the opposite side of the pillar a gumball machine clattered to the ground. "Back up, slowly." I instructed the man, pulling the gun with the tranquilisers out as we slowly backed up. Step in step.

Once we could see Abby, Conner hissed – making sure to not keep the raptor from our sights, "Abby…"

"What?" Abby asked in confusion until she turned and saw the cautious look on our faces.

"Close the shutters…" Conner hissed to the light blonde haired woman.

"Okay?" Abby ran towards the shutters and pressed the button. Which was the downfall of me and Conner – not to be dramatic. Clearly the noise of the shutters attracted the Raptor's attention, this was a thought that passed when I started to herd Conner backwards and towards them. In the situation it was the better option, mainly due to the fact there weren't many other options. The Raptor's attention went to Conner, something I was not having as out of the two of us, he was unarmed.

"Hey, asshole!" I yelled without thinking, causing both the Raptor and Conner's head to whip in my direction.

I can only thank Abby who hissed, "Conner! Run!" she realised my plan, even if it was a very very basic and dangerous one – but all my plans were like that, I like room to change things if needs be. Conner's head went towards Abby and a few things happened all at once. I pushed the man in the direction of the closing shutter just as the Raptor lunged for us both. The beast just missed me with his mouth, but his body did slam into mind causing me to be thrown backwards into a stone pillar. Ignoring the pain I felt in my shoulder I aimed my gun at the Raptor and let out a shot, happy to see a dart in his neck just before it turned his head and hissed at me.

"Hello beautiful," I whispered as slowly clambered to my feet, my eyes glancing down towards the slushy machines again. I knew I had one shot – Abby and Conner's shouts as the shutters went kept reminding me. I took aim and shot the machine, the noise distracted the monster enough for me to sprint past him and slid under the shutter just before it slammed against the floor. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and a chuckle as my dad and Stephen ran towards us from the bowling alley. I sat up and let out a hiss of pain, I had defiantly done something to my shoulder. Conner however was clutching at his head.

"Oh I hate that." He muttered.

"What?" Dad asked, all of us ignoring the banging on shutter's – the raptor having realised he had been tricked.

"Brain freeze, from the slushy" Conner explained, pointing to his head, causing Dad and Stephen's eyes to fall on me where I was clutching at my shoulder.

"Evanna, are you okay?" He asked, crouching next to me.

"I think I've done something to my shoulder…" I muttered.

"Let me take a look." Abby said, pushing my hand off my shoulder and gently feeling the area, "the good thing is nothing is broken and you've not popped it from the socket or anything. I think you've just strained it. You'd better be careful and not over do anything in the next few hours. " Just as I nodded my head in understanding, there was a loud clattering sound from the closed shutters causing all of us to jump, and Stephen to raise his gun just in case.

"We need to check the atrium," Dad spoke up, "we need to make sure we can contain her."

As we hurried along the upper levels all of us keeping an eye out for the Raptor we knew was loose and on the hunt for us – now she knew we were in the Shopping Centre with her. Stephen and dad were leading the way like normal, with me in the middle rubbing at my shoulder and Abby and Conner behind me.

"We need more firepower." Stephen told Dad, "This is a Raptor."

"I just lost a friend, because we interrupted nature once too often, and gained a …" Dad paused, his tone was clear however when it came to guns – they weren't using anything other than tranquilisers on the Dinosaur, "and I don't intent to let it happen again."

"You're sure you're okay?" Stephen asked my dad. Causing the man to stop and look back at me with the same curious look he seemed to have had whenever he glanced at me since walking through the Anomaly.

After a second he looked back to Stephen, "Under the circumstances, I'd say I was doing pretty well."

Stephen looked towards me too, trying to figure out what was up with Dad and I couldn't help but look away. I didn't have the heart to fight my godfather right now. I knew this version of my Dad wasn't my real dad and he knew it too. All we had to do now was try to find a way to make this new situation work but in a shopping centre with a Raptor on the loose our priorities were not focused on our family dynamic. Before Stephen could say anything we all heard a strange noise. Some kind of hissing noise. This caused all of us to freeze and look towards the bend in the corridor. The noise was coming from there.

"Eva, give me your gun. You three stay here." Dad informed me as he held a hand out to stop me Conner and Abby from coming further. Without a seconds thought I handed over the gun I still had out to him. Silently Stephen and Dad crept down the hallway, guns raised ready for the worst.

"Ready?" Dad muttered to Stephen who nodded. "Go!"

The two men jumped out guns raised just to see a Shopping Centre cleaner who was quick to put his hands up in surrender at seeing the guns pointed in his direction. I had to hide my laugh as dad and Stephen dropped their arms, sometimes in these situations, there was nothing else to do but laugh.

"Abby, Conner, get this guy out of here," Dad instructed as he turned and handed me back my gun. Abby moved forward and pulled Conner and the guy away as Stephen's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" the man answered, "where else are they going to be?" Stephen looked to me and Dad as we looked over the railing at the floors above and below us, "Lester wants to know what's going on…" he explained as he passed over the phone to Dad.

"We have a confirmed Anomaly and one very angry Raptor." Dad bluntly told Lester over the phone. As me and Stephen look to one another then back out at the centre… this was going to be a long night if we didn't find a way to bring the raptor to us.

* * *

**_*Season 2, Episode 1 * ~ PT 2_**

**Fav, Share and Comment!**

**Tell me what you think**

**Love**

**Sarah xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Update 1.3] Daddy 2.0 Vs the Deadliest Dino Alive **

* * *

Dad and I let Stephen take the lead as he was the professional tracker. Which is how we found ourselves in what would normally be my favourite area – Laser Quest. However, the idea of being in a dark space with lots of places to hide with a Dinosaur that wants to eat me wasn't as appealing an opponent as normal.

"Wow someone wanted in here…" Evanna commented as she looked at the smashed indoor.

"Smashed clean off its hinges." Dad agreed with me before glancing from me to Stephen and adding. "It's big."

With that warning, the three of us carefully clambered over the smashed indoor and into the arena itself. The area was dark apart from the few neon shapes that were littered about, Stephen lead the way with me at the back as we both had guns on us. There was an electric noise as a target dropped down causing myself, Stephen and dad all to jump at the sudden noise and movement, however, the moment Stephen realised what it was he hit it away in anger. Turning the corner we found two paths, a silent conversation happened between the two men and I found Dads hand on my shoulder pulling me down one of them with him while Stephen took the other pathway. The emptiness of the place was scary and I held my gun aloft as I walked next to Dad looking around trying to remain as quiet as I could. From in front of us was a screech and a Raptor popped its head through a small circular opening across the room from us. I lifted my gun and shot at it, though it had moved already causing the tranq dart to just go through the opening. Dad was following the raptors movement as it dropped behind us I went to fire but realised I'd used all my ammo up. As Dad went running from the room I did the best thing I could think off, I threw the gun at the Raptor watching as it happily hit it over the head – this didn't bode well as a retort the creature shoved itself against some of the pillars causing them to fall like a Domino effect and trap me between the back wall and themselves. The main wall pressed against my wrist and caused me to let out a scream as I felt something snap – another trip to see the nurse was in my future. Yay. Stephen must have heard the scream and came running and pushed one of the targets towards the creature causing its focus to be on him, at that moment I noticed something that scared me more than anything – Stephen had lost his gun.

"Cutter!" the man screamed as the Raptor tried to bite at his face. Dad ran forward and grabbed the gun, aiming at the Raptor.

"In your own time!"

Dad was trying to fire and I could see him from where I was trapped but nothing was happening – what a great time for a gun to jam!

"Shoot!" Stephen kept screaming, "Shot the damn thing! Shoot it!"

Luck seemed to be on our side as in that moment yet another target dropped spooking the Raptor causing it to flee the area. All three of us let out a sigh of relief. Dad pushed the stands up and I slipped out holding my wrist to my body trying not to whimper in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and I sent him a watery smile – I am human breaking a bone hurts like a bitch!

"Broken wrist I think… nothing I've not done before."

This caused a smile and an eye roll from him as he turned to Stephen who wasn't looking happy, "Gun Jammed!" Dad tried to explain but Stephen just took the gun from him and walked out. Dad turned to me and put an arm around my shoulder to help me out of the laser quest arena.

The next stop in the hunt – after a really bad DIY arm sling made from Stephen's jacket for me – was through an electronics store. Of course, both men had told me off when I tried to pocket a new phone so I was sulking a little ways behind them both. Stephen was still pissed off, that much was sure, and once he knew my arm was supported he was storming ahead like a pissy little girl.

"Now hold on!" Dad grabbed his arm and caused the man to stop and face him. I knew this would be the start of some argument between the two so decided to pay attention to the boring TV screens behind them. "So you think that I would have just stood by and watched you get torn to pieces?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how much you resent me for what happened with Helen," Stephen said causing me to let out a loud groan of frustration causing the men's heads to turn my way.

"This is between you two. I'm not getting involved." I muttered before wandering off between the TV's still hearing every word of their conversation.

"Yeah, you know, you're right. I do, I resent you." Dad told the man, "But if I wanted you dead, I'd have shot you myself. I'm sure Evanna would have shot you too if she really thought you weren't worth forgiving."

"What do you even know about Evanna?! It's clear to us all you have no idea who she is?!" Stephen shouted.

"I don't know her, but by some miracle, this world has been given her. Helen and I could never have a daughter but in this world we did. Does that scare me? Yes. But I would never dismiss her and her thoughts!" Dad shouted back, before looking over at me and seeing me smile at him. He didn't have a daughter in his world, but he is in awe of me being alive in this one. Dad smiled back at me. Before anyone could say anything there was a flash of movement on the TV screens surrounding us. The Raptor. Dad handed Stephen back his gun and went to move off before clattering could be heard below us.

The three of us raced down the escalator towards the noise, seeing a parasol wobbling Stephen took aim with his gun.

"Stephen," Dad warned knowing the gun wasn't working. Stephen ignored this and took fire as the Raptor jumped up on some display cases and ran towards us. "RUN!" Dad warned us all and I didn't need to be told twice. Stephen tried to shoot and just like before the gun Jammed.

"It's jammed!" Stephen muttered before sprinting after us.

Running down yet another set of escalators they all look around for the beautiful beast. Stephen slowly started to creep towards the escalators we had just come from the Raptor jumped over Stephen's head towards me and Dad. I heard the shot fired but was focused on the snapping beast as it approached me and Dad. Dad pushed me behind him just in case, but as we took a step back and Raptor's eyes rolled back and it collapsed to the ground. "Are you two alright?" Stephen asked us both, causing smiles as we all realised how close a call that was.

The beast was snoring on a sheet as Dad, Stephen and I all watched it from our resting point on one of the Center's walkways.

"She is beautiful…" I couldn't help but whisper from next to dad causing him to let out a small chuckle.

Dad had not stopped smiling since we had tranqed it, "Look at it," he whispered in awe, "just a perfect killing machine. Do you know, in a fair fight, mammals wouldn't stand a chance?"

Stephen let out a chuckle and hugged his gun to him, "Well, speaking as a mammal, I'm all in favour of cheating."

"Here, here." I couldn't help but mutter causing both men to laugh at my comment. Before I could say anything my phone text tone went off and I got to my feet to look at it. Conner with an SOS. "One-sec somethings up." With that, I wandered off a little, enough so I could see Conner when he approached but still hear my dad and godfather while they talked.

"Eh, speaking of guns… I was wrong." Stephen stated.

"Never mind," Dad waved it off, "Listen, you could have gone with Helen, you could have left, but you didn't, and right now that's all that really matters. So… so just forget about the rest."

"Do you think she'll be back?"

"Do you mean, do I think she's finished messing with us?" I could only assume Stephen had nodded as my dad continued, "I seriously doubt it. Helen never handed rejection particularly well. Now she seems to have gotten her way with something, I'm sure she will be back."

There was another pause, I could feel eyes on me but I didn't turn round, instead, I heard Stephen say softly, "You may not be our Nick, but to Evanna, her dad was her hero. You are her Hero, Nick. Don't ruin that for her.

Thankfully before Dad could say anything I burst out laughing as I saw Conner approaching and what his SOS was. Dad and Stephen heard my laugh and came running to see Conner pulling Abby on a trolley. Unconscious.

"What happened?" Dad asked immediately.

"I shot her." Conner awkwardly explained, "Collateral damage though, because I got the raptor too."

"You brought down a full-sized raptor?" I asked impressed causing Conner to scratch the back of his neck.

"Yeah… he's nearly full-sized." Conner explained, "Is she going to be alright?"

"She will have a nasty headache, but she should be fine," Stephen reassured him

Dad looked from us all to Abby, "Well she better come around soon, because I'm going to need all of you to get the Raptors back alive."

"Alive?" Conner squeaked.

"Yep," I told him causing a smile from Dad before he turned to walk away.

"These things are trying to make sushi out of us and we have to play nice, that doesn't seem fair." Conner joked.

"When has anything about our jobs been fair Conner?" I asked him causing him to let out a murmur of agreement.

"Conner!" Dad shouted, causing Conner to scarper after him leaving me and Stephen with a knocked out Abby.

"Bowling Alley?" I suggested and Stephen nodded. Thankfully the trolly Conner had fond was easy to pull, so I could help out even with my broken wrist.

I was sat in the bowling alley as Dad and Stephen pulled the raptor into the bowling Alley and then Conner came in holding the baby raptor and placing it next to its parent. "I can't believe you shot Abby." I burst out laughing as the man pulled Abby into the little reception area and out the way.

"She is going to kill me when she wakes up," Conner muttered causing me to laugh and nod my head. "Where are Stephen and Cutter?"

"CCTV again, see if these are the only raptors here," I explained.

"Cool." Was all Conner said before walking from the room, leaving me to watch over Abby and the Raptors… fun…

I don't know how much time had passed or what was going on but when I looked up from my phone suddenly Dad and Stephen had rushed in out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah…." I replied confused.

"Conner, they are fine." Dad told the man over the radio. Clearly I had missed out on some panic.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as Stephen measured another tranq dosage out, I was stood at the entrance to the reception where Conner had sat on top of looking at the men around me, "You are telling me there is another Raptor on the loose."

"Family unit," Conner explained from beside me causing me to groan.

"Family unit…" Dad repeated, "hang on Stephen." He stopped the man from re-dosing the baby as it croaked awake, "There are three raptors, one of them is a baby, so maybe Conner is right. we do have a family."

"So we don't need to go looking for Daddy," I whispered clicking onto my dads thinking looking at the groggy baby raptor, "Maybe the baby will bring him to us."

The plan was simple. We tied the baby raptor to the bowling ally ball collecting machine and hope is call would get its dad to come. The raptor started to call out causing my dad to grin, "That's right, you shout for you daddy. No lets just hope they are a close family." He muttered to me and Stephen.

"Where do you want me?" Conner asked, pulling out Abby's gun.

Dad instantly took it off him and pointed to the reception area, "In there with the girls, now."

With this, we all got into position and waited for the Raptor to come to the alley. Eventually, the call of the adult raptor could be heard at the entrance, stalking in and heading towards the noise. From where we where crouched Conner and I saw Stephen taking Aim at it before the adult raptor did the unspeakable. Jumped forward and ate the baby. "I don't think this is a very close family…" I couldn't help but whisper to Conner. Before he could retort we heard Abby groan from behind us and we looked to see her stood up, "What's going on?" she asked.

In one movement me and Conner took action. Conner focusing on Abby – me trying to play distraction (again). I pushed over a rack of shoes as Conner pulled Abby from our hiding space. The distraction worked, slightly, though the Raptor's focus was still on Abby and Conner. Jumping onto a pool table snapping at them. Conner grabbed the pool ques and threw one to Abby as they got ready to fight. Stephen and Dad started firing their guns at this point and I saw a button I will forever be grateful to see. The button said Game's Machines. Remembering how the Raptor got spooked in the laser quest at the loud noise I was hoping that would happen again. Flicking it caused the Machines around Abby and Conner to start going off. The distraction worked as the Raptor flung itself at the closes machine before running off.

"What happened?!" I asked once I knew the coast was clear.

"That's two doses of tranquilizer and it's still on its feet. We're going to have to up the amount."

Stephen looked to me before placing down the rifle, "Only if you need it, Eva." Before turning with Nick and walking out the bowling alley.

Waiting will always be the part of the job I hate, and as I sat with Abby – who was looking over my wrist properly – I caught her up on everything she has missed out on. Thankfully the guys were back within 20 minutes. A full raptor passed out being pulled in by them all.

"To the Anomaly." Was all dad said and I rushed over to help hold open the basement door for Stephen to get the Raptors down.

I stayed back a little as I wanted to see Abby's reaction to Conner shooting her. Conner had not left her side since both Raptors had been taken down and the descent of the stairs was yet another Abbner moment for the ages. Abby muttered "ow" or hissed in pain on every step causing Conner to flinch every time too.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Terrible."

"Do you want me to get you something? I could run and get you a glass of water…"

"Stop fussing I'm fine."

There was another pause were all anyone could hear was Abby's hiss of pain before Conner added, "You know, Abby, I want you to know something. If I was going to shoot anyone, you'd be like one of the last people I'd shoot. Apart from my mother, obviously. But you'd be way down the bottom of the list with her and Evanna. In fact, I don't think id shoot any of you." Conner babbled on unknowingly playing with the gun he shot Abby with. This was too much for Evanna and she walked off laughing to her dad who was examining the Raptors.

Once Conner and Abby reached them he ushered them over and got Abby to examine the bodies. "It's strange." Abby commented as she felt the arm of the raptor, "His bone structure feels more like a bird's wing than anything reptilian."

This causes a smile from Nick as he stands to his feet infront of the Anomaly. I could see in his eyes he had decided to go back to his world and I looked down at my hands when he glances my way.

"So, guys." Conner breaking the silence. "Let me get this straight. All we do is drag two of the angriest creatures in the known universe, through a hole in time, back into an ancient world where we don't know what's waiting for us on the other side?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds so easy." Stephen dryly replies.

"I'm going to do this on my own." Dad finally spoke up.

"We'll help!" Abby insisted.

"Who's we?" Conner asked earning him an elbow to the ribs. "I didn't say I wouldn't. I just prefer it if I could do my own volunteering. Thank you."

Dad took a deep breath, "I'm doing this on my own. I don't want any arguments. Conner?" with that Conner moved forward and the two have a whispered exchange ending in dad saying, "Come with me… Evanna, you too."

Conner shot me a confused look as we followed my dad but neither of us said anything until we reached the electronics department. The radios are playing a weird mix of music and static. "What I want you to do, is, I want you to tune every one of these to 876 on FM." He instructed up and with a shrug, Conner and I follow our instructions. With every radio, we tuned it became more and more apparent that strange pulsing noise.

"That's weird…" I comment.

"Interference. Why?"

"Come on you two." Dad urges us to think.

"You think it has something to do with the anomaly," I said causing him to laugh.

"It could be a technical problem." Conner puts out there.

"Well," Dad shrugs, "I want you to get onto it and find out."

"Sure… but if it is the anomaly that's causing this that means there could be radio interface on this wavelength any time one appears."

"Which explains why Helen is always one step ahead. She must have something that spots them." I said softly.

"We could build our own!" Conner excitedly states, "something that traces the anomalies within seconds of them appearing."

"If this stops when the anomaly downstairs closes, we might be onto something." I excitedly reply.

"If I don't make it back," Dad sobers up the moment, "then it's down to you two." Conner nods stoically and he and dad walk off. I don't have it in my heart to say that Dad isn't planning on coming back to the nerdy man. It took everything in me to follow the two back to the basement, I arrived just in time to see dad picking up a few weapons and having a whispered conversation with Abby. He looks around at us all before pushing the Raptors into the Anomaly. When 20 minutes pass I couldn't help myself as I grabbed Stephen's hand, "Stephen… he's not coming back. Please." I whisper to the man in a heart-breaking sob. I had lost my mother to the Anomalies and I didn't want to lose my dad. Even if he wasn't the same man who raised me I could tell he still cared and on some level, he was my dad. I felt Stephen kiss my hair before he sprinted through the Anomalie after dad. Minutes later Dad dives through the Anomalie, and I rush to help him to his feet, trying to hide the tears of joy at seeing him.

"Where's Stephen?" Abby asks just as Stephen's hand is seen reaching through the Anomaly.

"The Anomaly is closing!" Conner warns everyone.

"Pull!" Stephen screams and the team doesn't need to be asked twice as we pull the man through the glowing portal. The Anomaly closes and we all look down to see a beheaded raptor head on the floor.

I decided to help Abby back to the car while Conner and Dad went to check on the radios. I wasn't sure what was said but when they arrived at the car park Dad pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I may not be the dad you're used to, but I'm the one you have now." He whispered, "I never had a daughter so I might not be good at it, but trust me when I say you are the most miraculous thing to have happened to me in a long time. It took Stephen shouting at me a few times to realise what an opportunity I have been given. To have a family, if you will have me."

"Of course I will," I whispered back as we hugged causing a watery chuckle to come from the man. Family. At the end of the day, that's what we were and that's what mattered.

After a check-up we where all dismissed for a few hours of rest. Which is where I am now. Sat in my room typing this out. You may ask what caused all this blogging now and it is strange to say it was a cup of tea but that's what it is. There wasn't a cup of tea on the kitchen island. That probably shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did – tea could be made in minutes, tea could be delayed for a number of reasons too; like plain forgetfulness, or napping, or running out of milk. But there was _always_ a cup of tea waiting for me on the kitchen island no matter when we came home, Dad would always make me one for when we'd have our chats before bed. However, when I went into his study I saw a pot brewing there. Tea set for two and an old man looking tired but excited. So this man is not the man who raised me but he is my dad. Things might be a little different but at the core, everything is the same and that's what matters!

~ Evanna xoxo

_*UPDATE!*_

_Okay! We all got called into the ARC to meet some new PR person Lester wanted us to meet and I think dad had a stroke. I was hiding from Kayley as the girl was going to go mental the moment she saw the cast on my wrist._

_"You're late." Was the greeting from Lester as dad and I wandered into the main hub._

_"Fire us," I muttered back sassily. I was running on like 3 hours of sleep and not in the mood to deal with the man._

_"We can all dream," Lester replied just as sassily, "Well, now the Cutter's have appeared, perhaps we can get going. Ah!" Just as Lester says this a dolled up like hell woman walks into the room. Me and Abby pull a face the moment we see the heels she is wearing, not practical for the job we have._

_"Hello." She says smiling at us all._

_"I'd like you all to meet your new colleague." Lester told us all, "this is Jennifer Lewis."_

_"Claudia Brown." Was all I heard dad say from beside me causing my eyes to widen and turn to the woman with a shocked look. Wellll shit. _

* * *

**_*Season 2, Episode 1 * ~ PT 3_**

**Fav, Share and Comment!**

**Tell me what you think**

**Love**

**Sarah xxx**


End file.
